Down in Florida
by TakeitOff123
Summary: There is Florida Championship Wrestling-what would go down?
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: This ****is a different version of "Life at FCW" on my other account :D :D**

**.x.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your FCW GM Felicia Herbert!"

**_Last night I had enough of you  
I put down the breaks  
And I can tell you took it hard  
It was all over your face  
That you were slippin'  
And flippin'  
But here is the sitch  
I signed up for a man  
But you are just a b*_**

_Grow a Pear _by _Ke$ha _started as Felicia came out to the FCW ring wearing a Black Chrochet and Braid Dress and Black Hermatite Chain Platform Heels. When she entered the ring, she procceded to get a mic and said, "Well well well, usually whatever happens in Florida Championship Wrestling is usually alright with me-well except when superstars blind side another superstar for no reason, but that's besides the point. But there is something just something that is really starting to tick me off-and that is how Alexia Bones and Sharina Thibeault are treating the Florida Divas Championship,"

The fans were booing at the mention of the two most annoying Divas on the FCW Divas Roster. "Yeah yeah yeah I hate them to, anyways, they're treating the belt like some...some _toy," _Felicia started. "It is intended to be a championship belt that which ever Diva has it, can officially claim herself one of the best on the roster, but nooooooooo, not for Sharina and Alexia, they want to treat it like some worthless thing that they would eventually throw out, and I have had _enough," _The fans started to cheer over the anticipation over what the GM was going to go. "What I'm going to do is have _all _the Divas here in an over the top battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Florida Divas Championship, and whoever _is _the winner can face either Alexia or Sharina it's the number one contender's choice in a match whenever they want it and which stipulation that they want, and they can choose _any _stipulation and I do mean _any," _Felicia continued before hearing another theme song start up.

_**Sexy can I, just pardon my manners  
Girl how you shake it, got a n* like (ohhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I?**_

_Sexy Can I _by _Ray J _started as Sharina and Alexia were making their presence known, absorbing the boos that they were getting from the FCW audience. Sharina was wearing a Black Tube Clinch Dress, Black Denim Zipper Booties and the Florida Divas Championship on her right shoulder. Alexia was wearing a Black and White Plaid Pocket Bow Dress, Black Knee High Five Buckle Boots and the Florida Divas Championship on her right shoulder. When they entered the ring, they eached recieved a microphone and Alexia started, "Felicia, are you kidding me right now? Like come on, what Diva in the back is worthy enough to be a contender for these championships," She continued, pointing to the sad Florida Divas Championship. "Well one, all of them are just flat out ugly, we're the only two beautiful ones in the Divas roster, secondly, they _all _have terrible in ring skills so that would be a clue that they're not worthy to getting the championship," she continued.

"Look it here Bones, they're _are _Divas here in FCW that are worthy enough to contend for the title, like for instance, I've seen Natasha do very well enough to be-"

"Who?" Sharina asked.

"Natasha Farley? The girl who basically looks like JWoww a bit but fights like a dude basically?" Felicia asked.

"Ohhh _that _girl," Alexia said. "No wonder she looks like JWoww a bit, JWoww _and _Natasha are nothing but Jersey trash," She added. "What next?"

"Nicole,"

"Eww no, she's not ugly to be Florida Divas Champion, I mean, the championship would be a flaw in her already flawed look, it wouldn't work out too well for her," Sharina said.

"Amanda,"

"The Smurf?" Alexia asked. "Ha, I'm suprised that she could get in the ring," She added with a laugh. Sharina was about to join in, but a theme song started.

_** Get crazy, get wild  
Let's party get loud  
If you wanna have fun and do something  
If you wanna have fun and do something  
Get crazy, get wild  
Let's party get loud  
If you wanna have fun and do something  
If you wanna have fun and do something**_

_Get Crazy _by _LMFAO _started as Amanda walked to the stage area wearing a Mocha Tube Cinch Dress and Black Gold Stud Strap Wedge shoes, she said, "Sure I may be short, sure you may call me a Smurf, but all I really care about is winning that Divas battle royal, be the number one contender for the Divas Championship and beat one of your sorry non-beautiful behinds," She said as she rolled in the ring.

"Ooh, what is the Smurf going to do to us Alexia?" Sharina asked. "I'm _totally _scarec for my life," She added.

"As am I Sharina," Alexia said and she was about to say something but _another _theme started, which made her and Sharina stop in her tracks.

**_I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms_**

_Awake and Alive _by _Skillet _started as Pamela was wearing a t-shirt with the words _I Keep Hitting Delete but ur still here, _black skinny jeans and Black and White Striped Platform heels and she started to say, "Alexia and Sharina just shut up and stopped insulting people like I mean, it's starting to get annoying, and also, if you insult one of my newest friends like Amanda in the ring, you'll insulting me and you don't want that to happen,"

"Or what Pam?" Alexia said, and she clearly know Pamela hates being called Pam, but she didn't know there would be a fire being lit up in the St. Louis native. Pamels entered the ring and her and Amanda wanted to beat the daylights out of the co-Florida Divas Champions, but Felicia had to stop any action form happening. "Pamela, Amanda," Felicai said. "I know you two dearly want to get your hands on Sharina and Alexia, but you two got to focus on the battle royal tonight, just go to the back and get ready for the match," she ordered as Pamela and Amanda went to the back.

"As for you two," Felicia said, turning to Alexia and Sharina. "You two get out of the ring and out of my site in a maximum of 3 seconds, I would strip you of the Florida Divas Championship belts. 1-" Felicia started then quickly Alexia and Sharina exited the ring and quickly headed to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**FF To Battle Royal**_

"This Divas over the top battle royal is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the number one contender ship for the Florida Divas Championship. Introducing first, from Santiago, Chile Amanda Polizzi!"

_**Get crazy get wild  
Let's party get loud  
If you wanna have fun and do something  
If you wanna have fun and do something  
Get crazy get wild  
Let's party get loud  
If you wanna have fun and do something  
If you wanna have fun and do something**_

_Get Crazy _started again as Amanda made her entrance, wearing a light blue Hello Kitty You Had Me at Hello t-shirt, Short Purple Petticoat and Converse All Star Charcoal and Pink Glitter Double Tongue low tops. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for the next Diva.

"from Brooklyn, New York Brittney Valdes!"

_**Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's got the most inflated ego of them all?  
Thinks he can make a booty call  
Thinks he is so loveable  
Thinks he is the perfect man, that I shoulda never let go  
And that's why I let him go**_

_Bitch I'm Special _by _Rihanna _started as Brittney made her presence known wearing a Nicki Minaj Baddest Bitch girls T-shirt, Super Short Black and Green Plaid Petticoat and silver glitter flats. When she entered the ring, she did a sexy pose and waited for the next entrant.

"from Parma, Ohio Chana Mizanin!"

_**Cause some things just, don't change  
It's better when they stay the same  
Although the whole world, knows your name  
So on a, bigger stage they came to see you spit your game  
Whoa-ooo so it shouldn't be difficult, to explain  
Just why you come back again  
You hate the fame, love the game  
Cold as ice, you remain  
Fuck 'em all, tell 'em all eat shit here we go again**_

_Cold Wind Blows _by _Eminem _started as Chana made her normal entrance wearing a Black Button V-Neck Burnout Top, Levi's 524 Mystic Coal Skinny Jeans and Converse All Star Cute Skull Low Tops. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for the next entrant.

_**I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock, girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock**_

"from Kansas City, Missouri Cynthia Lilly!"

_Bedrock _by _Young Money _started as Cynthia came to the FCW Ring wearing a Navy and White Striped Long-Sleeved shirt, Black Pleat Hem Mini Skirt and Vans Pink and Purple Authentic Lo Pro Gore Sneakers. When Cynthia entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for the next entrant.

"from Hazlet, New Jersey Harper Ginacola!"

_**Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_Hollywood Whore _by _Papa Roach _started as Harper made her entrance wearing a Disney Tinkerbell Watercolour Girls t-shirt, Black White Splatter Skinny Pants and red Converse low top sneakers. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then she also waited for the next entrant.

"from Cameron, North Carolina Janelle Hardy!"

_**Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
I love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Work it, work it**_

_Body Bounce _by _Kardinal Offshall (feat. Akon) _played as Janelle made her entrance wearing a Navy and Red Ruffle Tube Top, Tripp Black Zip Side Suspender Capris and orange and black Converse high top sneakers. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for the next entrant.

"from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida Krista Dumas!"

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**_

_Only Girl (In the World) _by _Rihanna _started as Krista made her entrance wearing a Hell Bunny Black and Purple Ribbon Corset, Tripp Black Chains Pocket Pants and Vlado Spectro Blue and Pink High Top Sneakers. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for the next entrant.

"from Manchester, New York Marcia Munroe!"

_**Today it's 103  
Your daddy ain't home and your mama's asleep  
Let's go, it's a full moon night  
Ain't coming back till the morning light  
Gotta itch  
gotta scratch  
gotta bounce  
gotta dance  
On the front to the back  
Head down to the track  
Lets go to the place were the beats are best**_

_Bounce with Me _by _Kreesha Turner _started as Marcia made her entrance wearing a Blue Tie Dye Shark Bite Girls Tank Top, Machine Blue Destroy Denim Shorts and Black 3 Buckle Side Zip Boots. When Marcia entered the ring, she went and did her usual pose of a hand heart that was above her head and then waited for the next entrant.

"from Vancouver, British Columbia Canada Mariah Jolly!"

_**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

_Poker Face _by _Lady GaGa _started as Mariah made her entrance wearing a Super Big Fun Penguin Girls T-Shirt, Button Denim Flared Girls Jeans and knee high flat boots. When Mariah entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for the next entrant.

"from Cleveland, Ohio Monica Hedrick!"

_**Faking falls  
Stop and stall  
Take it all back  
'Cause I'm taking mine  
I'm taking mine**_

_War _by _Sick Puppies _started as Monica was wearing a Lip Service Neon Green Fash-Ist Fishnet Top, Hot Kiss Steel Blue Distressed Skinny Jeans and black ankle boots. When Monica entered the ring, she did a sexy pose then waited for the next entrant.

"from Franklin Square, New York Natasha Farley!"

_**Made the toast  
burnt the eggs  
Never got the hang of them  
Just another other day**_

_Pitiful _by _Sick Puppies _played as Natasha made her entrance wearing a Teal Flower Embroidered Peasant Top, black ripped skinny jeans and white knee high boots. When Natasha entered the ring, she posed for the fans before waiting for the next entrant.

"from Merrick, New York Nicole Cardona!"

_**it's so hard to be a diamond in a rhinestone world  
you got my heart and its beating for a girl  
will throw it up!  
will throw it up!  
go ahead and party it up  
go ahead and party it up  
it's so hard to be a diamond in a rhinestone world  
you got my heart and its beating for a girl**_

_It's Hard To be A Diamond In a Rhinestone World _by _Blood on the Dancefloor _played as Nicole made her entrance wearing a Charcoal and Black Union Jack Pyramind Stud Top, white short shorts and knee high black studded boots. When Nicole entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for the next entrant.

"from Montreal, Quebec Canada Paige Ouellette!"

_**Now listen to my baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you**_

_Break Your Heart _by _Taio Cruz (feat. Ludacris) _started as Paige made her entrance wearing a white and black striped bikini top, black short shorts and white ankle boots. When Paige entered the ring, she did a sexy pose then waited for the next entrant.

"from St. Louis, Missouri Pamela Ritzanin!"

_**I'm at war with the world  
and they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms**_

_Awake and Alive _started up for the second time that night as Pamela made her entrance wearing the same outfit as she wore earlier that night, but instead of the platform heels, she was wearing black Converse low top sneakers. When Pamela entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for the last person for this battle royal.

"and from Los Angeles, California Sasha Pérez!"

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_Bring Me to Life _by _Evanescence _started as Sasha made her entrance wearing a Tripp Purple Plaid Corduroy Halter Corset, white sparkly flared jeans and black wrestling boots. When Sasha entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the match finally got underway.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the end was coming near for the match, it was coming down to the final two of Natasha and Monica and after a hard thought battle, Natasha finally tossed Monica over the top rope to win the match.

"here is your winner Natasha Farley!"

After Natasha was declared the winner—she grabbed a microphone and said in between taking breaths, "now as…you may….of heard earlier….in the evening the….GM Felicia…..stated that…whoever won…the battle royal would….pick either…Sharina or Alexia…to fight…and the stipulation that…the person wanted….and I…already made my decision…Alexia Bones…me verses you…for the Florida Divas Champion…ship next week…in a Falls Count…Anywhere mach," then her theme song played for the final time before heading to the back.


End file.
